


I Found Love Up a Tree

by asphodelknox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19587832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelknox/pseuds/asphodelknox
Summary: Zayn hadn’t exactly anticipated that particular Tuesday to end the way it did. He didn’t expect himself to end the day in bed with a particularly attractive fireman when he’d started the day by spilling coffee all over his new comic book.





	I Found Love Up a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "zebra". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/zebra), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

Zayn hadn’t exactly anticipated that particular Tuesday to end the way it did. He didn’t expect himself to end the day in bed with a particularly attractive fireman when he’d started the day by spilling coffee all over his new comic book. 

It wasn’t even his fault, really. The coffee shop was busy, Zayn had his new comic book clutched under his arm, and he bumped shoulders with a woman who click-clacked her way across the floor in heels that could kill. Her shoulders could kill too, and she didn’t stop to apologize as she left Zayn covered in his own coffee, the cover and first few pages of his new comic wet and dripping. 

If Zayn was a superstitious type, he would have thought maybe the day held more horrors or perhaps it was the start of a grand adventure. 

As it was, Zayn wasn’t the superstitious type and instead, he tucked several napkins between the pages of the comic, requested a second coffee (which the kind barista gave him without charging him), and made his way to the zoo. 

He’d been working on drawing a new commission, a portrait of one of the giraffes that a zoo donor was particularly fond of, and had been spending several days at the zoo, getting to the know Betsy (as was her name), and getting a few photos of her for reference. That particular Tuesday must have been an off day for Betsy because the zookeepers were checking on her, and working with the vet for much of the day. 

And somehow in the bustle of checking on a sick animal, one of the zebras got loose. 

Which is where things really went downhill. 

Zayn was minding his own business when the zebra burst past him, the wind from his run sending Zayn’s drawings flying into the air. Zayn stood, groaned in frustration, and attempted to gather his drawings, only to find the zebra bearing down on him at a full gallop. Next thing he knew he was four branches high in the nearest tree with no discernible route down. 

One doesn’t really think logically about these things when they’re faced with a zebra trying to head-butt one to oblivion. 

Besides, Zayn hated heights. He closed his eyes tight and tried to stave off a panic attack. Stupid zebra.

The zookeepers rounded up the zebra and called the fire department to come get Zayn down from the tree.

Which is how Zayn met Liam. 

“Heard a zebra chased you up a tree?” Liam said, reaching out a hand for Zayn to grab on to with no trace of teasing or malice or chagrin in his voice. “Wouldn’t be the first time. Bernard has a reputation for getting people in unlikely places.” 

Immediately, Zayn felt less like an idiot. Liam smiled comfortingly, his eyes crinkling. 

“Are you the official rescuer for people who get chased by him?” Zayn asked, gripping Liam’s arm tightly as the fire truck slowly lowered them down. 

Liam smiled shyly. “Only the handsome ones.” 

Zayn blushed. 

Back on stable ground, Zayn sat down, his legs wobbly and shaky and jelly, and put his face between his knees. He felt a strong hand on his back. 

“Do you want to get a bite to eat?” It was Liam. 

Zayn looked up. “Are you asking me out or are you checking on me after a traumatic experience?” 

Liam blushed. “Is it wrong if it’s both?” 

Zayn smiled and shook his head, taking Liam’s hand to stand up. 

“Let me change,” Liam said. “I’ll meet you at the zoo entrance in half an hour.” 

______

“It’s our anniversary,” Liam was saying from the kitchen where he was making pancakes, shirtless and swaying his hips side to side to the song on the radio. “We should do  _ something _ special.” 

Zayn jumped onto the counter to watch Liam, sipping his tea as he did so. Liam paused the pancake flipping and came over, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist and kissing him on the shoulder. 

“One year is kind of a big deal,” Liam said. Zayn nuzzled his hair. 

“Anything,” he said with a smile that took up his entire face. “As long as it’s not the zoo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/) and share the Masterpost for the story [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/post/186077868519/title-i-found-love-up-a-tree-author-asphodelknox) if you like it!


End file.
